Vermontgate
by Pacingincircles
Summary: In which Fitz makes jam (actually just dinner) and Olivia is mayor. They have four kids and live a normal life in Vermont. #vermontgate
1. Chapter 1

**So I did a thing. Hope y'all like it. Leave me reviews or something. **

* * *

She quietly walks in the front door, gently kicking off her heels. She drops her briefcase and coat by the door and follows the voices coming from the kitchen. She stands in the hallway, looking into the kitchen and a smile creeps across her face. Their three boys are sitting on stools at the island doing homework while their daughter sits on the kitchen counter watching Fitz make dinner, swinging her heels back against the cabinet. He looks up, as if he can sense her presence. He catches her eye and smiles. He bends down and whispers something in the little girl's ear and she automatically turns. "Mommy's home!" she yells, and with that she's jumping off the counter and running over to her, launching herself in her mother's arms.

She easily catches the little girl and spins her around. "Hey baby, how was school?"

She looks into her mother's eyes, "It was good, we learneded about butterflies today and snack was ants on a log." She adjusts her daughter on her hip and tries to tame her unruly curls. "Learned, Amy, not learneded."

"Yeah learned. And John gots in big trouble today." She looks up at Fitz and then at her middle son. She catches the evil eye he shoots his sister and the smirks on the other boys' faces. Amy twirls a loose strand of hair around her finger and mouths, "sorry John."

Olivia puts her down and walks around the other side of the island so she can face him. "Ok lay it on me. What'd you do this time Mr. Class Clown?"

"I didn't really do anything mom I swear." Fitz gives him a stern look, "John Joseph I know you aren't lying now too."

"Ms. Newsome was being super boring so I started playing with Tommy's laser pen."

Fitz looks at him expectantly, "And?"

He draws air quotes with his hands, "And I disrupted the learning environment of the classroom and impaired my classmate's ability to concentrate."

"John, we've talked about this."

"I know mom. I'm really really sorry. And she took away the laser pointer anyway, so problem solved."

Tommy looks over at his brother. "She what? You got my pen taken away? You're so stupid John."

Fitz and Olivia both shoot their oldest son a disapproving look and in unison, "hey, no name calling."

Amy pipes up from her seat at the table, "yeah and when you wanna call someone a bad name, it has to be a flower."

"That's absolutely right, Ames. Flower names only. We'll talk about your punishment after dinner, John."

She rounds the counter and comes up next to her youngest son. She lays a kiss on top of his short curls. "And how was your day buddy?"

He smiles up at her and kisses her cheek. "It was good, but can you help me with this problem?" He gestures down to a word problem on his worksheet. "Let's take a look. Ok, Sarah has one dollar in coins. She has three quarters, and two dimes. If she doesn't have any pennies, what is the only possible other coin she has?" She puts down the pencil and looks at her son. "Ok Adam, go get me my purse." The boy quickly runs out to the foyer and returns with her purse. She pulls out three quarters, two dimes, a nickel, and five pennies. "Ok show me what Sarah already has." Adam quickly moves the three quarters and two dimes into a pile on one side of the counter. "Now how much money is that?"

"It's, uh," he starts counting on his fingers, "ninety five cents?"

She smiles. "Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Telling."

She rouses his hair. "Good boy. Now how much many more cents does she need to make a dollar?"

"Five."

"And what coin is worth five cents?"

He picks up the nickel and holds it up for her to see. "A nickel."

"And there you go, that's your answer."

He writes the answer and smiles, "Can I keep it?"

"I'll tell ya what, you can keep it all if you can get your brothers and sister to go wash up for dinner."

Adam gathers the coins in his hand and they all stand, making their way out of the kitchen.

Fitz walks over to her and wraps her tight in his arms. He kisses her forehead and then her temple and finally her lips.

"Hi."

"Hi."

They stand locked in their embrace in silence, oblivious to anything other than each other, forever in sync.

They stay like that until Amy comes barreling into the kitchen, Adam close behind her. She reaches out and touches her father. "Hah I win!"

Fitz lifts her into his arms. "And what did you win little miss?"

She thinks for a minute, shrugs her shoulders and purses her eyebrows. "Dunno. A pony?" And she flashes her father a bright smile.

He chuckles and kisses the top of her head before he puts her back down. "How about a sno cone at Adam's little league game tomorrow."

She puts her finger to her lips and thinks for a minute but then with a sparkle in her eye she looks back up at him. "I guess that would work."

"Good. Now can you help Tommy get drinks for everyone?"

She runs over in front of the cabinet where the cups are stored. "Tommy help, I can't reach." And she reaches up and jumps as if to emphasize her point. Tommy comes up behind her and lifts her so she can grab six cups. He fills them with ice water and she carefully carries them one by one to the table as the other boys put out plates and silverware. Olivia goes and changes as Fitz puts the meal on the table.

They all sit and John says the blessing. They eat, and talk, and tell stories, and laugh. They have family dinner, because that's the policy. Family dinner, every night, without exception. Because no matter how busy their lives get, nothing is more important than their little family, than watching their kids grow, than being there for them everyday. Jobs come and go, positions come and go, but family doesn't. Family is forever.

And no matter how stressful running a city and a family proves to be, she's never been happier. Being the mayor has its perks, but being a mom, it's her dream job. And she loves every minute of it.

They finish dinner, and she declares that John is to clear the table tonight, a small start to his punishment. Fitz sends the other kids upstairs to put on their pajamas so when they fall asleep watching the Friday night family movie they can be carried right off to bed. John eventually finished the table and runs upstairs to change.

She starts loading the dishwasher, but he stops her. He grabs her hips and pulls her to flush to himself, letting his lips fall to hers. His hands roam down her back as hers intertwine in curls at the nape of his neck. Breathlessly, they break away.

She's smiling. "Hmm what was that for?"

"For being such a good mom." He kisses her neck. "And for being such a good wife." He kisses the other side of her neck. "And for giving me the best life." He kisses behind her left ear. "And for being the most kickass mayor Montpelier has ever seen." He kisses behind her right ear. "And for not letting them make us watch Toy Story again." He kisses her lips.

She smiles against his lips. "But Toy Story is a classic. That's what we watched on our first movie night so many moons ago."

Tommy walks in. "C'mon it's starting. And Amy asked for popcorn."

She turns back to the dishes. "I'll be right in, go ahead."

"No. I'll finish up here. Go spend time with our little brats, I know they missed you today."

She salutes him and walks out, calling behind her, "don't forget the popcorn Mr Grant." And he hears Adam add, "with extra butter please."

He puts the popcorn in the microwave and finished the dishes. He walks into the living room with two big bowls of popcorn. He hands one to Tommy, Amy, and John who are sharing blankets on the floor. And he puts the second on the coffee table in front of Olivia. She has her arm secured around Adam as he's snuggled tight into her side. Fitz takes a seat on the other side of her, and Amy comes up to sit in his lap.

The two younger kids quickly fall asleep, per their usual, and they're carried off to bed. Olivia and Fitz return to the living room in pajamas of their own.

John looks back at them. "Can we watch Harry Potter now?"

"On one condition, no more getting in trouble at school. Promise?"

He shakes his head in agreement. "Sorry."

"It's ok bud. But no more." And she thinks to herself.

"Actually there's two conditions. We have to watch the third one. It's my favorite."

"But mom we always watch that one." All three are pouting, lips pushed out in an exaggerated fashion.

She touches her pointer finger to John's nose. "Well mister, you should have thought about that before you decided to become the class clown." And she looks over at her eldest son. "And you, Tommy, should have thought about that before you gave your brother the idea." And finally, she looks back to Fitz. "And you, Mr. child at heart, should have thought about it before you gave Tommy the pen in the first place."

She smiles. "Now put on Prisoner of Azkaban or march yourselves off to bed."

They play the movie and she snuggles into Fitz's lap. She quickly drifts off to sleep and when they're sure she's dead asleep, they change the movie. They put on the eighth one and watch it straight though to the end. He looks at the clock and finally realizes how late it's gotten. "C'mon guys, Adam has an early game tomorrow. Time for bed."

John takes the empty popcorn bowls to the kitchen as Tommy half folds, half throws the blankets back on the couch, and Fitz carries Olivia up to their bed.

He goes to check on each of the kids, kissing their foreheads and making sure they're all tucked tightly into bed. He strips off his T-shirt and climbs into bed, placing himself directly behind Olivia. He pulls the covers up over them and drifts off to sleep, completely content with their life. Their normal, happy life.


	2. Let's Blow Something Up

He's standing at the front door in jeans and a 'Montpelier Monsters' T-shirt, yelling to his family upstairs."If you're not in the car in the next sixty seconds, you're staying home!" He hears feet scurrying across the floor and sees a shadow coming down the steps.

Amy is the first one down the stairs, all decked out in Monsters gear. She walks up to Fitz and he picks her up. "Are you all ready to go?"

She flashes him a charming smile. "Yeah. Can I go start the car?"

He looks at her skeptically. "How do you know how to start a car little miss?"

"John showeded me!" She's excited and proud.

Tommy comes down the steps with Adam. Fitz hands her the keys and looks over at Tommy. "Go with her please." And as they walk out the door he adds, "and it better not leave park for a second."

Adam's looking under the tables, behind the couch, frantically searching. He looks up at his father. "Dad! I can't find my cleats!" He turns back towards the stairs and yells, "Mom have you see my cleats?"

She's halfway down the stairs. "Yeah, they're down in the basement where they always are buddy."

He smiles weakly. "Oh right." And he runs down to get them. John runs down the steps and out to the car as Adam comes back upstairs, cleats in hand.

"Ready?" Fitz asks with a smile.

"Ready." He confirms with a nod as he walks out the door. Olivia waits in the foyer as Fitz gets the cooler from the kitchen and they walk out together, setting the alarm and locking the door.

"Why is Amy in the driver's seat?"

He laughs. "Ames wanted to start the car. John taught her."

Olivia looks up at him horrified. "What are we going to do with that kid?"

"Whatever your parents did with you. He's one hundred percent Pope. No question about it."

She playfully slaps his shoulder and he puts the cooler in the trunk as she opens the car door. "Out ma'am." And Amy jumps into the back.

They both get in the car and Fitz starts pulling out of the driveway. She turns and looks at Amy who is clearly not in her booster seat. "Amy, booster. Now." And the little girl pouts but climbs over to it.

They're almost out of the neighborhood before the little girl asks, "Can we listen to the princess CD?" And in unison, all three boys deny her request, but Fitz turns it on anyway.

She smiles and starts singing along instantly. She makes eye contact with John. "Johnny sing with me!"

He shakes his head no, and both his brothers mock him in their version of her voice. "C'mon Johnny. Sing with her." They all laugh.

John leans forward and looks at Olivia and then Fitz. "And I couldn't have been an only child why?"

Olivia laughs. "You've never been an only child John."

He thinks for a moment. "Yeah, well, it would've been better."

Tommy joins the conversation. "Yeah, you're right. Being an only child rocked. Those years before you were born were the greatest."

"You were like two when I was born. You can't remember."

"But I just know they were the best. It's a gut thing."

Fitz smiles over at Olivia. "He's your son too."

Amy pounds her fist on the window. "Hey stop talking. I can't hear Mulan!"

Fitz looks back through the rearview mirror and gives her a stern look. "Amy."

She gives him a sheepish smile. "Sorry. But puh-lease stop talking."

Adam looks over, challenging her. "And what'll you do if we don't?"

She flashes him a mischievous grin. "I'll tell Mom about-" but before she can finish Tommy clamps his hand over her mouth and yells, "Amy!"

Olivia turns around and look at him. "Hey!" And then she gives Amy a loving smile. "Amy, baby, what were you going to tell me?"

Amy looks to each of her brothers. They're shaking their heads no. "Amy don't do it. Stay strong."

"I was gonna tell you that, that I love you mommy." Adam gives her a high five and Olivia turns around.

"Don't worry Livvie, we'll get it out of her later."

She smiles and takes his hand. "Oh I know."

They get to the fields and the kids run in different directions. Adam goes to warm up with his team, John goes off with some of his friends, and Amy drags Tommy with her to the playground. Olivia and Fitz sit on the bleachers with the other parents, getting some much needed adult time.

Amy runs over, Tommy trailing behind her. She stomps up the bleachers and stands in front of her parents, hands on her hips, a stern look on her face. "Daddy, you promised me a sno cone."

He laughs and pulls her into his lap. Tommy sits down next to his family as Olivia starts to tickle her daughter. "You need to dial back the sass missy."

She laughs and tries to squirm away. "Daddy help. Daddy make it stop."

He waits a few seconds, letting Olivia continue to tickle her. "Ok let's go get you that sno cone. Do you guys want anything?"

"I'll take one too Dad."

Olivia gives him a look.

He quickly adds, "Please and thank you."

Olivia smiles. "Maybe some popcorn." And Tommy gives her the same look. She laughs. "Please and thank you." And she kisses Fitz's cheek.

He chuckles as they stand. "Coming right up."

Amy runs back over a few minutes later. "Mommy look!" And she proudly holds up her multicolored sno cone.

"Wow, that thing's almost as big as you are." And she gives Fitz a disapproving look. "Can I have a bite?" Amy happily gives her some. It tastes horrid, but she fakes a smile. "Yum."

John comes over a few minutes later and they all watch the end of the game together. Adam makes the game winning catch and the whole family stands and cheers loudly. They're the loudest ones in the stands and Adam looks over at them smiling.

"You played so well buddy!" And Olivia takes off his hat and rouses his hair and Fitz nods his head in agreement. "Adam Grant, MVP. I'm feeling it."

Tommy and John high five him and Amy offers him the rest of her melted sno cone. "No thanks Ames.

Olivia looks over at Amy and sees her sticky face and hands. "Let's go wash you up Ames. You're a mess."

She puts her hand on her hip. "I am not! And the bathrooms here are yucky. And I'm not even done yet."

"Amelia, you're done. C'mon lets go." And she knows it's not worth arguing if her full name was used. She pouts and starts walking towards the bathroom. Olivia looks back at Fitz and mouths 'this is your fault' before she follows Amy.

They get to the sink and Amy's already forgotten her sour mood. "Mommy can we play princess when we get home?"

Olivia smiles as she washes off the little girl's face. "How about we give the bike another shot?"

Amy beams. "Really? Ok! Yay! Let's go!"

She laughs. "Settle down, let's finish cleaning that other hand first."

They go home and eat lunch and eventually, they all make their way outside to play. The boys play basketball as Olivia and Amy work on the little girl's bike riding skills.

Amy starts to get frustrated and she's tired of falling so she decides she's done for the day. She sits on the front step and watches her brothers play with Olivia. Fitz comes over and sits by her.

"How's Operation Hot Wheels going?"

She giggles but quickly regains her sullen expression. "Not good."

Fitz puts an arm around her and drops a kiss on top of her head. "Wanna know a secret?"

She looks up wide eyed and nods her head yes. "I didn't learn to ride a bike until I was older than Adam."

She gasps. "But Adam's old."

"Baby he's only eight."

"And that's old!"

Fitz laughs. "Well if you think eight is old, then I'm ancient. I must be a dinosaur to you."

She looks at him confused. "Why?"

"Well because, dinosaurs are old. They're so old, they're all dead."

She looks up intrigued. "That must be reeeeealy old."

He touches her little nose and smiles. "Wanna know another secret?"

"Duh daddy. I'm the best with secrets."

He laughs, because actually, she's the worst. Amy is known for blabbing. "I love you."

She giggles. "But daddy that's not a secret."

"Yeah, you're right." He picks her up and throws her over his shoulder. She squeals as he walks over to where the boys are on the driveway.

"We want to be on mom's team." And they join the game; the three boys against Amy, Olivia, and Fitz. The boys lose, and as punishment they're forced to play along with Amy's princess-themed tea party while Olivia does some work and Fitz tries to write an article for his column in the local paper.

Tommy walks into the kitchen where his parents are sitting. "Ok we need to talk."

Fitz and Olivia look at each other and then over at their oldest son. "What's up T-bone?"

"Amy is a monster. We can't take it anymore."

Fitz laughs. "Little sister ruining your life?"

Tommy throws his hands up in the air. "Yes! We were all going to sit you guys down later and beg for a dog. John and Adam made charts. And Ames is supposed to charm you all with her sad eyes. But really, we need a dog. Someone for her to dress up and have follow her around. It's either another kid or a dog. And dog is what we all want. Please. John and Adam and me are done wearing those stupid feather boa things and having tea."

Olivia looks at Fitz and smiles and then looks back a Tommy. She picks up her phone and shows Tommy a picture of a puppy. "How about this one? She's a seven week old golden retriever."

Tommy smiles and shakes he head yes. "You were already getting us a dog?"

"Your mother and I have been talking about it for awhile. We think it'll be good for the whole family."

Olivia smiles. "But you can't tell them yet. And you better play along when we shoot down the idea after the grand presentation."

Tommy looks surprised. "You knew about that?"

Olivia smiles. "Amy has a really big mouth."

John and Adam come running into the kitchen. "We're free!"

"Ugh finally."

"Mom seriously. You sould have to play princess tea."

She smiles. "Why me?"

Adam looks at her exasperatedly. "Because you're a girl!

Amy runs into the kitchen looking like she's two seconds away from throwing a fit. She stomps her feet and looks at her brothers. "You can't just leave. We weren't done!"

Tommy walks up to her. "Yes we can. The deal was we play for twenty minutes."

"That's not fair! Mommy! Tell them they have to play with me!" And she's whining.

"Alright, Amy lets go talk in your room." She takes Amy's hand and leads her up the stairs. Amy jumps onto the bed and grabs her pillow, hugging it tight to her face, looking upset. Olivia sits on the edge of the bed, facing her.

"Amy please look at me." And the little girl doesn't acknowledge the request.

"Amelia Grace." Her tone is more stern this time and captures Amy's attention. She peeks her eyes up, but still keeps the pillow up to her face.

"Amy, do you remember when we talked about the difference between asking and telling?"

She nods her head yes.

"And you remember why we ask and don't just tell?"

She nods again.

"Can you tell me why, please?"

She lowers the pillow to just below her little lips. "'Cause if you tell people get mad at you and don't like you." She take a breath and she lowers the pillow all together, regaining her brazenness. "But mommy it's no fair. Adam and Tommy and John never wanna do anything with me and they don't let me play with them and you and daddy are always working and I wanna play. And no one likes me." Tears well up in her eyes and she bites her bottom lip.

Olivia holds out her arms. "C'mere baby." And the little girl crawls into her mother's lap, tears starting to fall. She runs her hands up and down Amy's back soothingly.

"The boys are older than you and have different interests. They don't like princess tea parties like we do. They like to get dirty, and horse around, and blow stuff up."

Amy pulls her head up from Olivia's neck, a small smile on her face. "I like to blow stuff up too. Remember when we did that thing with the coke and mints? That was awesome!" And she thinks for a minute. "And daddy loves princess tea."

Olivia laughs. "Yeah, he does. But do you know what daddy really loves?"

"No?"

"He really loves you." And she pokes her nose. "And do you know why your brothers do actually sit through princess tea for as long as they do?"

She shakes her head no.

"Because they really love you too."

"But they're mean."

"That's because it's their job. Uncle Keith used to be so mean to me when we were kids. He would make me cry all the time. But guess what. When we got older, we became best friends."

Amy smiles. "Uncle Keith isn't mean. He's funny."

"You say that now. You didn't know him when we were your age."

Amy laughs. "I bet you he was still funny."

Olivia starts to tickle the little girl. "He was mean. And I was funny!"

Through her squeals she manages to get out, "Mommy you're not funny!"

"You better be nice to me little girl. I have lots of embarrassing baby pictures and stories of you, perfect for high school yearbooks and for meeting first boyfriends."

Amy scrunches up her face. "Ew I'm never having a boyfriend. Boys are gross!"

Olivia laughs. "Please remember that in about ten years." She pauses for a minute. "Ok so what are you going to do from now on when you want something?"

"Ask."

"And how about I call Ms. Weller and see if Stephanie would like to come over and play with you next weekend?"

Amy looks up at her bright eyed, "really?"

Olivia smiles and runs her fingers through Amy's hair, "really."

Amy leans back against her mother, her face against her chest, listening to the familiar heartbeat. "I love you mommy."

Olivia smiles and drops a kiss on top of the girl's head. "I love you too baby girl."

She looks up quickly. "Can we have princess tea now?"

"How about we go downstairs and get a snack and see what the boys are up to."

"Ok but I wanna blow stuff up."

"I guess we could do that too."

Amy runs down to the kitchen, Olivia slowly following behind her. Fitz picks her up and places her on the counter. "Did you and mom have a good talk?"

Amy nods her head yes. "She said we can blow something up."

Fitz looks over to Olivia and she shrugs her shoulders. All three boys look up from the couch, now interested in the conversation. "We want to too!"

He smiles. "Run to your craft box and get me the container of glitter."

Amy jumps off the counter and runs out of the kitchen.

When she comes back, Fitz has a vase, baking soda, food coloring, and vinegar in his hands. "C'mon we need to go outside for this."

All six of them go out to the grass in the front yard. "Ok Adam pour this into the vase." And he hands Adam the baking soda.

"John, add some food coloring. And Ames, put in as much glitter as you want."

They pour in the various items and Fitz hands Tommy the vinegar. "Ok if you're under the age of twelve, take three steps back." Everyone but Tommy moves back.

"Tom, pour in some vinegar and then step back." He pours it in, and the concoction quickly shoots up, glitter and green foam shooting out of the vase.

All four kids are wide eyed. "That was awesome!"

"Yeah dad that's cool."

"Let's do it again!"

"Add more glitter Ames."

Olivia steps over next to Fitz and speaks only so he can hear her. "I think you may have just created monsters."

He shrugs his shoulders. "Eh, all we have to do is tell them that it's really just science and they'll loose interest pretty quick."

She laughs. "Yeah well, just in case I'm putting that vinegar up on the very top shelf."

He puts his arm around her shoulder and kisses her temple. "That is a very wise decision."

The kids repeat the explosion a few more times with different colors, different amounts of glitter, and different amounts of baking soda and vinegar. Fitz hoses down the vase and the kids start riding their bikes and playing in the driveway. Olivia goes inside to start dinner and Fitz follows her.

She's looking through the freezer for something to cook when he comes up behind her. He wraps his arms around her middle and starts kissing her neck. She spins around and lays a soft kiss on his lips.

"We have absolutely nothing here."

"We have chicken fingers and frozen pizzas and fries."

"And none of those constitute a healthy meal."

"I can run to the store."

"Or we could just go out."

"Mmm, if that'll give us some alone time right now I'm all for going out."

He starts kissing her neck. "Fitz, they're all right outside that door."

He looks over at the door. "Yeah well it's closed. What's your point?"

And he picks her up and deposits her into the kitchen counter. He steps in between her legs and she wraps them around his waist. He kisses her passionately and she moans into his mouth.

The door swings open and they quickly break apart. "Ew can you guys stop that?"

John gives them a condescending look. "Gross."

Fitz steps away from her and turns to the two boys. "Go up and take showers, we're going out to dinner." Olivia jumps off the counter and goes outside to round up Amy and Adam.

They all get cleaned up and eventually make their way to a local restaurant owned by friends.

Tommy looks around the table and signals his brothers to start their little presentation.

John clears his throat and unfolds a few pieces of paper. "Why the Grant family needs a dog, by Tommy, John, Adam, and Amy."

Adam takes the paper. "Number one, all real families have a dog. We should be a real family so we should get a dog."

Fitz raises his hand. "What do you mean by real family?"

Adam shakes his head no. "No questions until the end. Ok reason two, a dog would teach us responsibility. I made a poster but it's in my room."

Tommy starts talking. "We would feed it, and walk it, and play with it."

Amy smiles. "And we could name it Amy the second just like Tommy is named after daddy." She smiles and the Olivia and Fitz laugh.

They wanted to wait and surprise the kids when they got home from school one day. But they can't. Olivia pulls her phone out and shows them the picture of Fitz holding the puppy. "We think we should get a dog too." And they're all smiling, the kids cheering, high fiving, passing the phone around.

Fitz catches Olivia's eye from across the table and smiles at her. She smiles back at him and mouths "I love you." He mouths it back and they look back to their kids, happy to be happy. Happy to be a normal family.


End file.
